Batman: The Darkest Knight
by Jason Decade
Summary: When the League of Assassins attack a local Dojo owner, Jinsu, one of the patrons witnesses the act and challenges Ra's Al Ghul. The Patron, Preston Reese, is subsequently marked by Ra's Al Ghul. After meeting with Batman, he discovers that the son of Jinsu is missing and it's up to Batman and Preston to connect the dots and uncover the real reason Jinsu was murdered.
1. Chapter 1

Batman: The Darkest Knight

Chapter 1: The Darkest Night

My life in Gotham was enviable. Though I wasn't part of the wealthy crowd, I had my own apartment and wasn't trying to end the world. I have a job, a place to hang my hat and the unbelievable sense not to piss off the wrong people.

My stay in Gotham started a few years ago. I'd moved him from a rural town in Oklahoma. The city was enticing, especially Gotham University. I was in love with the idea of living in a big city, so much so that the crime rate was not an issue for me. Not as much as it was for my poor mother.

The legend went, and it was true to my knowledge, that there was man. A Batman. He was the protector of the innocent. This legend was only furthered by the emergence of other superheroes around the world, Superman being one of them.

I felt small in a world full of superheroes, as if I didn't matter as much. I guess everyone felt like that. I was part of majority of powerless people. It was then that I decided that I wouldn't be powerless and I took control of the situation. I began practicing martial arts and got well enough that I was able to protect myself very sufficiently.

During the day, I'm a copywriter for Gotham's biggest newspaper, owned by Bruce Wayne. I was lucky to get the job and very gracious to Mr. Wayne for allowing me to have the job, even after I spilled coffee on his very expensive suit.

"You have to be ready if someone comes after you."

I met Matthew Kiddon at the _Kiddo Dojo_, one of the best martial arts teaching locations in the city. He became my teacher and my best friend all in one fell swoop. He taught me everything and I have to admit, that took a while, me being as dense as I was.

Matthew was a tall man, just older than my twenty four, with shaggy black hair, usually pulled back into a ponytail. He had a perfectly chiseled jawline, which made him look like one of the actors from those old movies. His eyes were the perfect shade of grey, which could seem cold and hard to someone who didn't know him.

I was shorter than him, with caramel skin and short dark hair. My eyes are a dark shade of brown, almost black. The most distinguishing feature I have is my svelt frame, gained naturally. I'm just a normal guy.

"I'm ready."

"You seem to be somewhere else." Matthew said with a vacant smile.

Matthew's father owned the Dojo. He was an elderly man of around sixty, who was still gifted with the ability to move like someone in their twenties. He was bald on top but had hair around the length of his head. The hair was totally grey by now.

"I've just been going through a lot." I said as I took a fighting stance.

He shook his head, "Doesn't matter to a criminal." He frowned.

"Therefore, it doesn't matter now." I nodded.

He softened, "Not what I meant." His voice was still.

"Vale has me copywriting everything at the Gazette." I frowned, "I know, I'm a copywriter, but can I get a break?"

"No." Matt smirked, "It's what you do. It defines you."

"That's just it…it doesn't. I don't feel like I'm doing anything but wasting paper." I said quickly.

"What? What do you mean?" He asked.

I pulled out of my stance, "Batman is a regular guy. Minus a few psychological issues, he's just a guy in a costume with a lot of talent. I have talent." I said quickly.

"Do you?" Matt asked, "You thinking about putting on a cowl?"

"I just feel like there's something I should be doing." I said with as much passion as I could muster, "There's a whole world of pain and crime and I'm…just living it."

"What do you think? You're just going to put on a badly made costume, because you suck at anything with your hands, and traipse around Gotham? Do you know how insane that sounds?"

"Please feel free to keep them to yourself." I chuckled, "Can we spar now?"

"Of course." He said bowing, "Let's do this."

After sparring, Gotham grew dark. A dangerous place for anyone to be alone, so Matt walked me to my apartment, which was a few blocks from the dojo. As we walked, I enjoyed his conversation.

Matt and I tried the dating thing, but it wasn't what either of us expected. Good thing we remained friends. I think us sparring helped us remain friends. We were able to fight any awkward feelings out.

As we walked, I remembered that I had forgotten my cell phone at the dojo. We quickly turned and began to walk back to the dojo. I couldn't go without my phone, especially because of work. I was lost without it.

As we came upon the dojo, I noticed that all the lights were out. This was strange because this is the time when Matthew's father, Jinsu, would take to train and focus his 'chi'. Well, whatever chi he had at sixty.

"That's strange." Matt said quickly, "Dad's usually meditating by now."

I felt as if something was wrong. I immediately felt it and when I heard a thump and the sounds of fighting, I looked to Matt, who kicked down the door. We rushed in to find old Mr. Jinsu Kiddon fighting masked men.

The men moved like the ninjas they were dressed like. They blended with night moved like a steady stream, most in harmony. They were like shadows. There was a specific one, with some sort of crest on him. I could barely make it out, but I wrote it to my memory.

"Hey!" Matt shouted, causing all the commotion to come to a stop.

Jinsu took this time to take out the two figures he was fighting and roll between a group of them, coming into close quarter combat with the ninja with the pendant. The others advanced towards him but Matt shot into action.

I watched in shock as Matt fought off the attackers. The fight was going well until he was overwhelmed. This spurred me into action and I ran towards of the ninjas, jumping the air and spinning into a kick that knocked one of the ninjas away.

I grabbed the ninja closest to me into a monkey flip, throwing him through the glass window out front.

"Finish this!"

The voice of the ninja with the pendant sent a shiver down my spine. I felt cold after hearing his voice. It was cold and deadly, not unlike a serial killer's voice. But there was something more in it. An intent to hurt.

I shifted into second gear and began blocking the multitude of attack, landing a kick in here or there. I saw, through my fight, that Jinsu was losing momentum and I used one of the ninja's attacks to catapult me over them in a flipping motion and kick one of them coming down. He dove into the other ninjas, knocking them back. I got down just in time to see the pendant wearer plunge a sword into the heart of Jinsu.

"NO!" I heard Matt shout as he dove at the masked man, only managing to rip the man's hood off.

I knew this man. He was one of Batman's villains…Ra's Al Ghul.

Ra's Al Ghul reared back, about to do the same to Matt when I pushed my let out in front of me, kicking his sword away. He looked at me with fury in his eyes and shoved me back. He then advanced towards me, causing me to duck under his fist and throw a fist of my own. He caught it but I used the momentum to elbow him. He staggered back, wiping blood from his chin and smirked.

"Aha. So…this is the one." He said, his voice sounded almost as surprised as I was with his words, "Retreat."

The Ninjas stepped back into the shadows and Ra's moved with them. He disappeared into the corner. I felt his eyes bore into me, trying to remember my face perhaps. When I felt his eyes no longer on me, I was sure he was gone.

Matt sat on the curb in front of the Dojo, bawling as they wheeled out his father's corpse. I watched in horror as there was nothing I could do for him. We'd both given our statements to Commissioner Gordon and Detective Bullock, who both seemed more worried than they let on.

I moved to Matt slowly and put my hand on his shoulder. He moved his hand over mine and I smiled down at him. I wanted to say something inspirational or at least worth saying, but nothing was coming out of my mouth.

"He was an old man…he never did anything to anyone." Matt cried.

I rubbed his shoulder, "I know, Matty." I said softly.

I watched as Matt's eyes went wide, "YOU!" he shouted as he jumped to his feet.

I followed his eyes directly into a dark figure with large pointy ears. The cowl and cape locked it in for me immediately.

"This is all your fault!" Matt said moving towards him.

I ran and wedged myself between them, "Matt!" I warned.

"You and your freaks…He was a good man, never did anything to anyone and now he's…dead because of you and that freak!"

"I'm sorry about your father." Batman said in his darkest voice, "I knew him."

"Don't you dare!"

"Matt." I said softly, "Please."

"You two are free to go." Gordon said, "Take him home."

I nodded and grabbed Matt's large arm. I pulled him away, staring one more time at Batman, who seemed to be watching me intently. I pulled Matt away, cursing and yelling at Batman. I felt the need to silence him in some way but knew it was futile. I took him home and put him to bed, listening to his cries.


	2. Chapter 2

Batman: Darkest Knight

Chapter 2: Headfirst into the Dark

The next day, after being with Matt all night, I went to work to have Vicki Vale load the work on. I was very uninterested in anything we were doing at work today, until the subject of interviewing Mr. Wayne came up.

This would be a great opportunity for me to probe his mind about the happenings of last night. His family was the quintessential family of Gotham; they were the driving force behind fixing it while they were alive.

Bruce Wayne did what he could. But there was just too much darkness in the world for one man to fix alone.

As I sat in the lobby of Wayne Industries, I watched a recap of a fight of Superman and General Zod. Superman easy disposed of him after supposedly being poisoned by red Kryptonite.

As the Raven-haired woman came from behind the desk, I was thrown back into reality. I wondered why, though, couldn't things that happened on a smaller scale be news of the day? Ra's Al Ghul killing a normal person wasn't an everyday happening.

This brought my attention back to Matt, who was devastated. He'd lost his father to a seemingly senseless act of violence. He ranted to me about how the Batman should have been there, should have kept tabs on Ra's, but I thought about it. How does one keep tabs on someone like him? I didn't say it but I thought it.

As the woman led me into Mr. Wayne's office, I felt more insecure than I had before. I realized that he owned the magazine and this could determine whether or not I ever got promoted. If I asked the wrong question…

"Hello, Mr. Reese."

His voice was deep and shook me out of my reverie. It had been a while since I heard my name. Preston Reese. I walked over and shook his hand as the woman shut the door behind us. I took a seat in front of the CEO and stared at him intently for what seemed like an eternity.

"Uh, you had some questions for me?" Mr. Wayne asked politely.

I chuckled and nodded, asking him to the approved questions first. I took my time with the questions, asking what I thought would be appropriate but it wasn't long until my curiosity got the best of me.

"So, who are you dating?" I asked.

Bruce looked at me as if I had asked him a question that was entirely too personal.

"I, uh, just ask because it's on every gossip rag in the world, including ours." I smiled, "Not that it's a rag…actually our circulation is up and we just won an award for—"

He stared at me with wide eyes.

"Next question…I was involved in a scuffle with Ra's Al Ghul. You're known to have ties with him and surely you've heard about what happened to the local business owner, care to comment?" I asked.

"Well, Mr. Reese, I am dating, just not one particularly person." He said with a polite albeit strained voice, "And I did hear, and I'm sorry for your loss. Jinsu was a good man."

Familiarity rang in my head.

"You knew Jinsu?" I asked.

"He's the best martial artist in that area of Gotham." Bruce nodded, "It was a tragedy. I hope your alright."

I nodded.

"I've been campaigning to get the streets cleaner for years, which is why I'm a staunch supporter of Batman." Bruce smiled, "I am curious how you survived a brush with Ra's."

"Luck." I said quickly.

I wasn't about to boast about my fight with Ra's. He probably could have easily taken me out. It was only by luck and good teaching that I was able to even land a punch.

"Not many people escape with their lives against Ra's." Bruce's voice became darker, concerned even.

"I think the Q&A is over. I would like to thank you for your time." I said standing.

Bruce stood too, "Thank you for your service. I think you'd make a great reporter." He said, "Are you on that track?"

"I wish. I'm a copy writer." I said quickly, "It would be nice to get credit every now and then."

"I'll keep an eye out for you." He smiled.

"Thanks." I said self-consciously.

I turned from him and quickly exited the room, exhaling n the way out. As I opened my eyes I saw that the secretary was staring at me with an amused expression.

"So, it's not just me." She smirked as she answered the phone.

I shook my head as I exited the lobby. No, it wasn't just her.

**My apartment was small**, a one bedroom but it was more than some people had, so I was beyond the moon. After college I lived with my mother and she is a great woman all around but she had this thing about being too clingy. She still called multiple times a day. I was thrilled to be living alone now.

I walked into my bedroom and threw myself onto the bed. I let out a sigh as I remembered that I agreed that I would go back to Matt's apartment, which was entirely too much better than mine, and make sure he was alright.

I looked up at the ceiling and began to count the dust bunnies on the ceiling. I meant to clean but I wasn't much of a cleaner and a maid was out of the question. I thought about switching on the TV but everything in my body was too tired to move.

I frowned to myself as I rolled over facing the window which looked out onto Gotham's skyline. The night was so dark that even the lights of the skyline seemed to dim in contrast.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw that the window was open and felt as if someone was watching me. I could see a silhouette in the shadows and found myself inching to the other side of the bed.

I kept a retractable staff beside my bed, a gift from Jinsu. He said that it would keep me safer than a gun ever could. I found that to be true.

"You don't need it." A dark voice said from the shadows.

The voice didn't fill me with darkness, as Ra's Al Ghul's voice had. Instead, this one was familiar in a warm way.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Batman said as he took a few steps out of the shadow.

I looked at him, trying to find my wits, "This is not real." I said quickly.

He was quiet now, instead letting me come to the realization by myself.

"I swear I drifted off in my sleep because this…what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I had to see if you were safe."

"I am. Should I not be?" I asked.

"Ra's Al Ghul doesn't just attack anybody." Batman went quiet again, "Neither does he run from a fight."

"So, I'm not crazy for asking myself how I got off one punch?" I asked.

"No." He said, "I've been trying to connect the dots but I've been unsuccessful. His league of assassins are on the move."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"You shouldn't. I think he finds you _worthy_." Batman said with a scowl, "It's not a good thing to be."

"Taken from experience?" I asked.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Okay, so I'm alright. He's not come for me. So I'm good." I said quickly.

"Yet. He will. He will test you." Batman said quickly.

"Any idea how?"

"No." He said walking to the window, "Be careful." He said as he disappeared from the window.

I sighed to myself and sat on the edge of the bed. If Batman was right, and he usually was, Ra's would come for me again. And this time it would actually be for me. The more I thought about it, the more I felt paranoid. My paranoia hit an all-time high when I realized that Ra's Al Ghul had no limits. He'd do anything…to anyone.

I jumped off the bed and grabbed my keys on the way out. I was headed to the one place I knew he might go: Matt's apartment.

**As I entered Matt's apartment**, I quickly realized that it wasn't as I left it. The placed was trashed beyond comprehension. The really worrying thing was the slash marks on his couch. I quickly ran to his bedroom to see more of the same. I shouted out for Matt, but he didn't answer. He was nowhere in the house.

I made it back to the living room to see the Batman already investigating. He was digging through rubble and examining the cut marks in the couch.

"Ra's." He said darkly.

"No. No!" I said angrily.

He stood and walked over to me, "You've got to go somewhere safe." His face was the epitome of serious.

"No." I said angrily, "I've got to find Matt before something bad happens to him."

"I'll find him."

"Can you do that?" I asked.

"I always do." Batman said as he shot a grappling hook out of the window and shot out of the window.

I watched from the window as the Batman plunged headfirst into darkness and the police lights neared.


	3. Chapter 3

Batman: Darkest Knight

Chapter 3: Nightmares

"So, there's nothing you can do?" I asked.

"We're doing everything we can. We're using every available tactic we can." Commissioner Gordon said, trying to pacify me.

I knew him by reputation and I knew he would do his best but I was afraid that his best wouldn't be good enough this time. Ra's Al Ghul kidnapped a man right out of his home and his neighbors did nothing. It made me worry not only for Matt but for myself.

"I know. I'm sorry, but this is…bad." I said pacing back in forth in front of him, "Commissioner, this is really bad."

"I know he's your friend…"

"No! You don't understand. Batman came to me, he was talking about how Ra's Al Ghul marked me and how he might come after me." I explained, "I think I'm the reason he took Matt."

Commissioner Gordon frowned at me and turned away, talking on his walkie talkie. He called out some numbers that I didn't comprehend. Police numbers that I should know but I didn't. Even if I had known them, my mind was on sixty and I was afraid.

Gordon turned to me, "We need to keep you under police detail. Cars outside your apartment and two men outside your door." He said, "We can't take risks. If what you're saying is true then you're in very real danger."

I nodded to him, "What can I do to help him? Matt." I asked.

"I don't know." Gordon said, "Let's go."

I turned and walked out of the apartment with him, taking one glance back to see that the forensics team was still examining the apartment down to every last detail. I thought I saw one of the guys give me a quick wink. I ignored it and wrote it off as me being deprived of sleep.

**My bed was comfy**. I fell asleep remarkably fast. I know people would ask how I could possibly fall asleep but it was quite easy. After a dream I couldn't recall, I was awakened from my sleep by whispers.

I sat up in my bed, cold sweat beading off my forehead and stared straight. I immediately knew that something was off. I wasn't sure how I knew, it was just a feeling. I'd been having this feeling before anything that went wrong lately.

I walked over to the door but paused before opening it. I stared at the door before jumping back as what looked like needles barged through the wood. The door knob began to rattle and I moved towards the staff. Behind me I could hear the door open as I grabbed the staff and turned to feel something being blown in my face.

The feeling of fear was so great that it sent me falling to the floor. I closed my eyes as the feeling terror rose in me. I opened my eyes to see a scarecrow staring at me. The scarecrow had huge, vicious teeth and maggots and flies hanging about its mask. The Scarecrow wore a hat that looked as if it had seen better days.

"Behold the king of fear." The Scarecrow said as he stood with his sickle in hand.

"Dr. Johnathan Crane?" I asked, recalling his name.

"Scarecrow." He scowled.

I felt as if I were about to jump out of my skin, as if the maggots were crawling across my skin. I was afraid beyond belief but I knew what this was. It was the fear toxin that he used and I had to keep myself level-headed or I could die from fright.

"Scarecrow. What do you want?" I asked.

"I've been employed to do a little scaring." He said, "But you're a curious subject."

"Why is that?" I asked swallowing a lump.

"You're not afraid." He said, "Or you hide it very well. I'm guessing that the toxin is killing you inside."

"Who employed you?" I asked, trying to look away from him.

Scarecrow crossed the gap and stood before me. He took my face in his hands and opened my eyes, "You're not curious how I got in?" He asked.

"I'm assuming that you dosed the guards. And used that freaky 'crane' style of combat to knock them unconscious." I said quickly.

"My my, but you are an interesting subject." He raised his sickle, "Pity, you would have put me on the map."

I closed my eyes, ready for him to bring the sickle down on me. I only opened my eyes when I heard a crash and looked over to see a dark figure bouncing around with the Scarecrow.

The Scarecrow was swinging his sickle wildly at the dark figure. I watched, trying to figure out exactly who it was. It wasn't Batman.

Moonlight flashed against the chest of the dark figure, revealing what looked like a red bird. I watched in awe as the figure slammed Scarecrow around and finally let him drop to the floor. The figure turned to me and walked over, untying me.

"Nightwing? All the favorites are coming out tonight." I said, "Thank you."

"No problem. Batman sent me to look out for you." He said with a nod.

As we were talking, Scarecrow regained his sickle and lunged at us. I pushed Nightwing out of the way and grabbed the sickle as it was coming down, flipping him over with the momentum. I rolled on top of him and punched him in the face before turning my attention back to Nightwing, who looked a bit shaken.

Nightwing quickly moved over and cuffed Scarecrow's hands. He returned to me with a vial and handed it to me. He explained that he assumed that I'd been dosed with the fear toxin and I nodded, downing the cure.

"Batman told me what's going on…"

"I wish he'd tell me." I smiled politely.

"He's tracing Ra's Al Ghul, to help your friend." Nightwing explained, "He's the world's greatest detective, I'm sure he won't be long."

I nodded, "The guards. They probably need some tending to." I said headed for the door.

"Right." Nightwing said as he followed me.


	4. Chapter 4

Batman: Darkest Knight

Chapter 4: Stung

When I went to work the next day, I couldn't help but feel watched by the other employees. It might have been because they heard about what happened last night or it might have been the three guards that followed me around.

Gordon took this threat seriously and I was glad he did. I wasn't blaming him for Scarecrow being able to get in my apartment. The fault was with Ra's Al Ghul for sending a would-be assassin to harm me. It didn't feel like his M.O., though.

Why send someone who is most decidedly not an assassin to do an assassin's job. My only thought was what Batman told me about Ra's testing me. I wasn't sure why he would test me? Was this about that little punching him thing? Was he not used to being punched? I mean, come on, someone had to have punched him at some point…right?

"Is it true?"

I looked up to see Emme standing before me. Emme is one of my closest work friends. We occasionally go out after work and do things of that nature, but our relationship thrived at the office.

Emme was a busybody. 'But oh, did she have quite a body'. That's what the guys at work said about her. She was petite woman around my age with russet skin and long dark hair. She boasted pale green eyes and a curvy mouth that made the boys instantly fall in love with her. Her words.

I was already annoyed at her for knowing things she probably shouldn't know but if she knew that meant the entire office knew. She couldn't hold water.

"Well…"

"Is what true?" I asked.

"Don't you play dumb with me, Preston!" Emme said moving her bangs from one side to the other, "Is it true that Ra's Al Ghul, the notorious assassin is gunning for you?"

"When you put it like that…" I picked up papers from the desk and walked away.

She followed.

"Yes, I'm still foggy on why so don't even ask." I said as we made it to the printer, "Who else knows?"

"Everyone."

I stared at her with a look of annoyance.

"You know I can't hold water. Besides, everyone knew. This is a newspaper." Emme smirked, "Did the delicious dark knight save you?"

"Last night or before that?" I asked.

"Both."

"No, Naked Nightwing did." I joked.

"Was he really naked?" She asked.

"NO!" I said loudly. I hushed myself and put the papers into the scanner, "Nightwing saved me from the Scarecrow."

"As in Johnny Crane?"

"Yes." I nodded, "Matty is missing."

"And…you think—"

"I know." I answered, "Ra's Al Ghul took him. I just have no clue why."

"You're not blaming yourself are you?"

I sneered at her.

"Because it's not your fault. This_ Ghul_ freak is serious fucked up in the head. You've seen the things he's tried to do before." Emme said, "You must be so afraid, you poor thing." She pulled me into a bear hug.

I pulled back, "Thanks but I'm more afraid for Matt. Ra's is not some fun loving clown guy…this guy means business." I said with genuine concern.

"So what, these guys are just going to follow you until he's caught?" Emme asked, "Look, I have as much faith in Batman as you but what happens if something happens before Batman find Ra's?"

"What are you suggesting?" I asked.

"I don't know, you're in the thick of it." Emme frowned, "What's your gut telling you?" she asked as she turned and left the printing room.

As my papers came out of the printer, I stared on at her. She was right. I needed to do something more than just standing around and waiting for someone else to get hurt. I set the papers down on printer and looked around the corner.

The guards were getting coffee from Emme, who was shamelessly flirting with them. She had her uses. When I was sure she had them so tied up, snuck out of the printing room and slid out of the back.

I needed to do something and fast.

**I went and dug through my closet.** I found a Halloween costume that I had been too embarrassed to wear. It was an imitation of Catwoman's suit, complete with gloves. I grabbed a pair of combat boots and a leather jacket and spread them out on the bed. As I was putting them together in my head, I found the retractable staff beside my bed.

I smiled to myself as I grabbed the staff but it quickly turned to a frown. I realized that I needed some sort of name if I was going to go through with becoming a hero. I flipped on the television to the discovery channel in hopes that I could find some fearsome animal to name myself after.

My thoughts were going a mile a minute. There were plenty of heroes in Gotham, but one more couldn't hurt. Batman was usually tied up with his Justice League duties and the other heroes had their own stuff too. Gotham needed a specialist.

"You're supposed to be with the police detail." Batman's dark voice came from behind me.

I didn't acknowledge him. Instead, I placed the staff beside my new outfit.

Batman joked my side, "This is too dangerous to play superhero." He said.

"Why, you do it." I frowned.

"I'm equipped to deal with dangerous criminals." Batman said darkly, "You're not."

"Who gave you the all clear? It seems to me like you're just some guy with superhero fixation left by a hole in his life. Maybe someone you love died horribly or you just got tired of seeing the corruption." I blurted. I looked to him to see him staring at me wide-eyed. I regained my faculties and stared back at the costume, "If I'm marked by Ra's, don't you think I have more of a chance in actually kicking his ass?"

"No." He said simply.

"You don't have a say in the matter."

"I could cuff you in here." Batman said as he pulled cuffs from his utility belt.

"And I'd be a sitting duck." I said with a curt tone, "You wouldn't."

"You're going to get killed." Batman said angrily.

I nodded, "Probably. But I need to find Matt." I said decisively.

"Fine, but we do things my way." Batman said, still not sold on the idea.

I looked back to the clothes, "I need a name and a mask." I said before waiting for a response.

I turned to see that he was gone. I'd always heard the he did that, but it was even more annoying in person. I walked over to the window and saw that night was descending on Gotham. I still needed a name.

"The Scorpion is a terrestrial arachnid with lobster-like pincers and a poisonous sting at the end of its jointed tail, which it can hold curved over its back." The narrator said, catching my attention.

A smile stretched across my face as I decided on my name. I was to become the Scorpion. Now all I needed was some specific weapon that could reinforce my name. I pulled my wrists up to my face and got an idea.

I was going to have a retractable knife on one wrist and some kind of darts on the other and I knew just where to get that sort of stuff. There was a weapons store not too far from my house.

Delia Marsh was a quiet woman who lived on the south side of Gotham. She was a secretary for Dagget Industries. She'd been a Gothamite all her life and was used to the sometimes harsh conditions but she had never been harassed as she this day.

As she walked home from work this day, she had the foggiest feeling of being followed. When she turned she noticed that a couple of thugs were following her. She absentmindedly turned down an alley to escape prying eyes.

To her horror, she found herself at a dead end. She turned to be confront with the two men.

"Hey lady. Pretty fancy clothes for a South Sider." The tall, scarred one said.

The other, a shorter muscular man quickly added, "I think we have something that doesn't belong." He smiled.

"I've lived here all my life!" Delia protested.

"Of course you have, sweetie. Hand over your purse." The shorter man said as he pulled something from his pocket.

The other man's weapon was apparent in the moonlight. He was holding a rather large knife. It soon became apparent that the shorter of the two had a pistol on him. Delia froze and fought off a scream.

"Lady, nobody has to get hurt." The tall man said.

"What fun would that be?" A dark voice asked.

All three looked up to the fire escape above them to see a man dressed in all black with a matching leather coat. The man wore a mask the wrapped around his entire head, only showing his jawline. He had something on his wrists that he was aiming at the thug with the gun.

The masked man shot something out of his wrist that flew through the air and stuck into the man's hand, causing the gun to slide away from him. The man slid down the fire escape and kicked the taller man away from the woman.

Delia watched on in shock at the new turn of events. The thugs had regained their equilibrium and lunged at the man. Quickly, the man ducked both of their assaults and kicked the tall man in the back of the knee, bringing him down to a kneeling position and kneeing him in the face.

The other man came directly at the Scorpion but was punched for his efforts. The Scorpion grabbed the man and slammed him into the wall. Scorpion grabbed the taller man and slammed him into the man against the wall and threw them both into a nearby trashcan.

"Crime never pays…or something equally cliché." The Scorpion said staring at the woman.

She was staring at him with the oddest look on her face but erased it and thanked him. She quickly fled the scene with her purse close to her side.

"Your welcome." The Scorpion smiled, "Not equipped my ass."


End file.
